A Loveless Dreamer
by hannahpie45
Summary: AU. Best friends torn apart. Chad leaves to become a Hollywood actor. Sonny was in love with him. What would happen if Sonny got the chance to visit him after 5 years? Will the flame of old friendship ignite or smolder behind hidden feelings? Channy!


**A Loveless Dreamer**

**Chapter 1**

**(Sonny)**

"_Look Portlyn… once fall comes back to The Falls, I need to be free…." Mackenzie stated, starring off into the distance for a few seconds. Portlyn opened her mouth to speak, but was quieted by Mackenzie._

"_Shh, don't speak…" Mackenzie said, while putting a finger to her lips._

I turned the TV off. I couldn't stand it anymore; the tears were already pricked in my eyes. I fought them down, holding down the will to cry.

That seemed to be one of things I've done a lot lately. Cry. I would cry. Cry over him, cry over all the times we spent together, cry over all the secrets we told, all the laughs we shared, all the nights we spent in a tent on his trampoline in his backyard, staring at the stars.

I missed those days. I missed those secrets, those laughs… but mostly… I missed _him_.

My best friend.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

The brother I never had.

He was always there for me, no matter what. He had my back, and I had his. We were inseperable. The closest any two people could be.

But that's not what fate wanted. Fate had different plans for him. Fate dragged him away from me. From his home, his life, and his only friend.

In school, we weren't the most popular kids. We were pretty average. But we had each other, and we stuck up for each other, and to us, that was all that mattered in the world.

Almost daily, when we were at school, kids would tease us for being friends. The boys would tease Chad for hanging out with a girl all the time, and I was teased for always hanging out with a boy.

But we didn't care, we just interlocked our arms and walk away.

We almost never left each others side. We sat as close as desks would allow, talk to each other when we had a chance, and ignore the snickers and giggles we received from other students. We had the best friendship anyone could ever ask for.

Friendship.

The word that tears me to pieces inside.

Friends.

That's all we ever were.

Just friends.

And that's what killed me.

We were best fiends, and nothing more… at least in his eyes… to him, I was nothing more than a friend.

With all my willpower, I fought it.

I fought falling for him.

I fought it for so long, but, I just excepted it after a few years.

I had fallen.

And fallen hard.

So now, 5 years later, I fight down tears every time I see him on my bedroom TV.

Chad had gone on to become a very famous actor.

He's now livin` the dream in Hollywood, making mllions of dollars, and having girls constantly chase you that you can't even go out in public anymore.

Well, maybe the girls chasing you part isn't the best, but that's his new life.

And he's probably forgotten all about me… little ol' Sonny Monroe, from Greenbay, Wiscosin, the girl who fell in love with him.

But now, he's famous, and there are now millions of girls around the world who love him too. But they don't love him, for him, they love his looks, his fame, his money, not his personality.

So now, I'm just one of the millions of girls that love him.

When I walk the hallways at Greenbay High, alone and without a best friend, I hear the whispers of preppy, snoody blondes that claim 'Chad always loved me, he just never showed it' or 'I can't believe I knew Chad Dylan Cooper' or even 'Look at her over there, that Monroe girl, she is so gross, I can't believe Chad used to hang out with her' and what hurt the worst was 'Chad must have been mentally ill when he decided to leave for Hollywood. I mean, it was a good decision to leave that poor girl over there-the ugly one he used to hang out with-but not to leave me. I loved him, and he loved me, but soon he will be back to bring me to Hollywood with him and marry me'

They were pathetic claims, from pathetic girls. They didn't know him, not the way I knew him anyway. These girls only thought that he loved them and he would find them and bring them to Hollywood and marry the girl, but that would never happen.

Chad was gone, and he took my heart with him too. Chad wasn't coming back, and he isn't coming back to marry some blonde that used to pick on us.

The only thing that could possibly bring him and I together again was… fate, and that's the thing that tore us apart in the first place.

Sometimes, I fall asleep thinking about him, and what it would be like if he stayed here, and didn't become famous.

Would we be together?

Or would we still remain the best of friends we used to be?

I would go back to thinking about the promise he made to me.

Before stepping on the plane to Hollywood, Chad and I hugged for about the third time in 2 minutes. He pulled back, noticing the sniffles of my failing attempts to stop crying.

He wipped the tears from my eyes, and spoke "Sonny, remember, I'll call, text, e-mail, video-chat, or even write a letter, what ever it takes to still talk to you, ok? I'll miss you, but I'll try to come and visit whenever I can"

I just shakily nodded and wrapped my arms around him again.

"**Last call for flight 547 to Los Angelas, California" **a voice called over the intercom. I pulled away slowly.

"Bye Sonny" Chad said, as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Bye Chad" I replied, wiping my eyes.

I watched as my best and only friend walked out of my reach, and waved one last time before walking down the tunnel connecting to the plane.

"Bye…" I whispered, before solemly walking towards my mom waiting outside the airport.

The promise still lingers in my head, but after a few years, we just drifted apart, and we haven't talked in about 2 years.

I dream of him coming back home to me, but now, I'm just a loveless dreamer.

**So what did you think? I really hoped you liked it! Please review! I'll try to update soon, but you know me, I am very lazy and often very busy. LOL, but please review!!!**


End file.
